Reincarnation
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Harry, and co. are just starting their first year at Hogwarts only sudden strange and odd things start happening, and not to mention the odd dreams they're all having. Whats wrong with them? And are they really who they think they are? Rated M for future curse Words and perhaps blood from fights.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or the Avengers!**

 **THIS IS MY FIRST EVER CROSSOVER!**

 **The updats may be slow, because I do have other stories to work on...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It was the Day of his fourth birthday that Draco finally accepted he was different. He always knew he was way more different than the rest of his family. Only now he finally accepts it, and he came to this conclusion thanks to his Godfather, Severous Snape. It was just after his fourth birthday had ended when his parents were away that his godfather, Severous Snape, suddenly showed up and approached him with his birthday gift. It was a cardboard box full of random bits of metal and wiring, and a few odd looking told him to keep it a secret from his parents and that he was just testing out a gut-feeling h had.

Of course, Draco was memorized.

It was like his body was moving on it's own, immediantely Draco began snatching the tools out of the box and working with some of the wries and metal, right there on his bedroom floor completely forgetting his godfather was still standing there above him, he only paused to switch tools.

Now you see, Draco was already a prodigy but the moment he starting _tinkering_ with the gift he ended up building was his godfather said was some type of circit board. Draco begged Snape to find him more or anything realated to the wires and the metal he had given him, surprisingly Snape agreed.

Throughout the years Snape constantly showed up when his parents weren't home, which was quite often, andbrought with him multiple muggle books and metal contraptions for him to experiment with. One year though, Snape refused to bring him anymore as he managed to blow up him bedroom, thankfullyhe was downstairs eating with Snape when it happened, Since than he started savenging scraps from whereever and creating his own tools to continue his experiments with the machines as he learned they were called.

It wasn't to hard to convince the family's house elf, Dobby, to help him hide everything so no one would be able to find any one it.

it was when he was 9 years old that the dreams, more like nightmares in his opinion, started happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or the Avengers!**

 **THIS IS MY FIRST EVER CROSSOVER!**

 **The updats may be slow, because I do have other stories to work on...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Ron gasped, startled awake, and almost falling out of his bed.

Every single night for the past two years, since he was nine, he'd always have the same dream.

And after every single dream all he could remember was startling green eyes, with the yell of "Brother!" always on the tip of his tounge. Than he'd have the same eletricfying feeling in his body that never seemed to want to go away.

The sun wasn't even up.

Just great. His first day going to Hogwarts, the train ride, everything and here he was up _EARLY._ Sometimes he felt like Odin had cursed him with these dreams to force him to wake up earlier. Wait- Odin? He meant to think Merlin! Not whoever Odin was!

* * *

Neville sighed glumbly watching as his family, or what was left of it, all ran around the house to ensure everything he needed for Hogwarts was packed and tucked away least likely to fall out. They were all so excited for him to attend Hogwarts and learn, but he didn't care. Ever since those strange dreams started when he was nine, and all he could remember when he woke up was something cold and a feeling of being forced to do something against hiswill. Since than Magic in itself made him feel agitated, he didn't want to learn it. He'd rather spend his time up on the roof or in the tall tree's around the house or in the muggle world at one of those so called archery ranges.

But nope, here he was, 11 years old and headin off to Hogwarts.

* * *

Ginny glared at the wall above thebback of her brother, Ron'shead.

It wasn't fair! He was getting to go to Hogwarts and she couldn't because she was only 10!

She was also glaring because she heard him having a nightmare earlier this morning and when she questioned him about it he just blew her off! Acting as if she would'nt understand! Of course she would! She's been having then non-stop for an entire year! and each time she woke up all she'd remember is a voice saying that she's got red on her ledger. Ginny thought the voice sounded older and more mature but somehow she just knew it was her own voice she was hearing.

* * *

Herminone squeeled loudly, running back and forth from her bedroom out to the living room to ask when they were leaving.

Of course running out there every few secconds wasn't going to make time go any faster. And she knew she needed to calm down, the last few times she'slet her emotions get the best of her, she ended up releasing too much magic and absolutly destroying the living room. It was even worse if she got Angry.

It's been pretty bad the past few years ever since she was nineand starting having those horrible course what angered her was waking up to the sound of a terrifying roar echoing in her head and a mans' voice which somehow also sounded ike hers saying, "... I'm always Angry."

But she wasn't going to let any of that get to her, not today.

Today she was going to Hogwarts!

* * *

Loki smirked as he stood on the platform of 9 3/4, if he guessed right, somehow he was reborn in this magical world and was now attending Hogwarts. He could clearly remember what/who he was, he used his magic to find a way to store his dreams he's had since he was 9 so he could go back and watch then when he woke up. He wasn't sure however, if anyone else had been... reincarnated just as he was, so he figured he'd humor himself and keep up his guise of the 11 year old, Theodore Nott.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything of Harry Potter or the Avengers!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Draco stood next to his father on platform 9 3/4, ever since Draco told his parents about knocking into Harry Potter just as he was leaving to meet up with them his Father's been bugging him non stop to befriend Potter and find some way to keep himself In Potter's good side. Of course, Draco knew he couldn't refuse. He knew everything his parents taught him growing up was wrong but he was scared to voice his opinion, he's seen how his parents treated Dobby, and for some reason seeing Dobby hurt or being yelled at pissed him the hell off. One time he accidentally called Dobby "Jarvis" and since than Dobby's been practically glued to his side. When his parents questioned it Dobby, for one not stuttering, simply said it was his job to protect and watch over young sir. Draco was presently pleased to have Dobby by his side, he even tried to stop his parents from hurting him, though Dobby freaked out when his dad pointed his wand at him instead, Draco wanted to believe his father wouldn't have done anything but he had his doubts. Since than Draco was scared to try defying his parents.

"Draco!"

Snapping back to reality he saw his father glaring down at him.

His mother gently touched his father's arm, "Lucius, he must get going."

Lucius nodded curtly and clapped Draco on the back, "Don't disappoint me." Before turning and walking off.

His mother gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before running after his father, leaving Draco standing there all alone to carry his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express.

Getting his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express was one thing, finding a compartment to sit in was another. However before he could actually begin worrying about were to sit, Crabbe and Goyle came running up to him, no running wasn't the word Draco should use it was more like walking at a exceptionally slow pace until they were standing right in front oif him. He had to bit his tounge to keep back a groan at seeing them. Crabbe and Goyle were just some kids of his father's old aquaintances that wanted to 'befriend' him for who he was. Draco definately didn't need to deal with that crap before he even got to set a foot within Hogwarts.

"Malfoy."

Looking up, Draco watched as Theodore Nott casually walked over to them.

"My compartment has enough room for one more person, come on."

Draco was positively beeming as Theodore took one end of his trunk and guided him down the hall leaving Crabbe and Goyle standing there staring.

"Oh thank god, you don't understand what would've happened if i was left there with those two idiots! I swear i could feel my brain cells dying just standing so close to them!" Draco sighed dramatically.

Theodore stared at him making Draco a bit uncomfortable but like hell he was going to let somebody make him feel that was, he was Draco fucking Malfoy.

suddenly Throdore started chuckling which soon turned into full blown laughter, as he noticed the strange look Draco was giving him Theodore spoke up,

"Sorry, but you just reminded me errily of someone I've met."

"Oh? Who?"

"Anthony."

Draco blinked, for some reason he had the strangest urge to tell Theodore that it's Tony not Anthony, but realizing how strange that might be he kept quiet. Soon they came to a stop outside a compartment where there was talking going on inside.


End file.
